A Night Home
by 08lordj
Summary: It is back because of request.


Hello Folks. It has been a long time coming but I have been asked to bring this back. I have lost the sequel however I will rewrite it.

Jake's POV

Dad had got a babysitter to come and look after us c'mon I am 13 I can take care of myself and Ben even though he would kill himself most likely. Dad had left for the Hospital already leaving me incharge until the Babysitter got here, Who would it be this time most likely some old lady who would go get a cup of tea and chocolates and sit down and fall asleep giving me some time to go upstairs and turn on my phone and watch some hardcore porn and wank over it.

"Zombies die die die! Throwing Grenade BANG!" Ben at the top of his voice.

There was a knock at the door. The babysitter would be there right who would it be Mrs Muggings or Mrs Davenport. I opened the door to find Kelly at the door in all her glory. Her big plump squeezable breasts those huge lips and just a sexy person in general, I felt my Trousers get tight shit I thought she will see and think I am a werdio and my chances gone.

"Hey Jake" she said in her perfect voice

"Hi um um ah um um ah ah ah um Hi" I said You fool I shouting at myself

"You ok Jake"

"Yeah Yeah it's Ben he has been driving mw insane"

"Oh ok don't worry I can deal with him"

"HI KELLY" it was Ben "I AM COMING" then he grabbed the stair pole and slid down it jumping off.

"I am Bear Grilles" said Ben

"Oh ok Ben I think it is Bedtime for you" Kelly suggested

"NO NO NO I have a question"

Great Ben would stay up all night asking stupid questions to Kelly. I felt sorry for her. I wondered whether it would be worth making sure Ben did nothing stupid like that was possible also when Ben had gone to bed I could make a move on Kelly. We sat down on the Sofa and Ben began to ask his stupid questions asking some weird ones as normal I think about a dragon and a ogre who would win and Kelly having to answer them. I would tell Ben to stop and go to Bed but just like with Mum and Dad he wouldn't he kept going on and on and on. Kelly was just answering his questions until she saw a movie on T.V.

"Ben you can't watch this movie it is a 15"

"Then Jake can't either he is only 13"

Shit he told Kelly that oh great I am fucked. She will think I am a complete loser. So what do I do lie to her say that Ben is lying or do I come out and tell her the truth, I will have to at some point but what to say.

"But you told me you were 16 Jake"

"Well er I will be in a year well maybe three"

So I am screwed what can I do now well all I can do is sit and wait. Note to self never lie to a girl ever and never go for a older one. Ben was obliviously thinking of something to say to stay up.

"I bet I could beat you in a Wrestling Match Kelly"

What was Ben doing asking her for a Wrestling Match I hate him first he tells her I am not 16 Second he was being difficult around Kelly making me look like even more of a loser and Now asking for a Wrestling match Fuck I hate him. Kelly then got up.

"You think you can beat me then Ben"

"Of course I can you're a Girl"

Another thing I hate Ben for he is a complete and utter sexist bastard he is aghh I can't describe it.

"Bring it the Ben"

Ben then ran at Kelly and pushed her onto the Floor and then pinned her down onto the ground and she was laughing. I would love it to be me to be on top of her having Sex putting my hands over her perfect body her saying my name with pleasure. Her jerking me off commenting on how big I was and then asking me to enter her. Kelly putting a condom over my Manhood and before doing that sucking it. That is the stuff I dream of and Thanks to Ben that chance is now gone.

"Jake your turn" Ben said

"Ben I am not Wrestling Kelly"

Ben then nagged and I was shouting at him and Kelly was trying to calm us down I then did something stupid.

"I don't want to kiss Kelly!"

It went silent bollocks I have now defiantly blown it with Kelly Oh I hate Ben and I hate myself my heart was almost broken. Note to Self Kill Ben at the First chance.

"I said Wrestle" said Ben

Kelly looked at me in shock I think

"Ok boys I think it is time to go to Bed"

"I agree" and left the room going upstairs to cry myself to sleep. I heard Kelly putting Ben to Bed and then I heard the Phone ring. Kelly walked past my room and heard her on the phone. Mum was most likely on the Phone so Kelly would properly tell her about what happened. I heard Kelly saying something Unexpected happened Kelly walked into my Room. She looked like normal no look of anger or hate or any emotion.

"Jake your Mum and Dad are going to have to wait over night and all of tomorrow they think, Karen is alright just a bit shook up and also do you want to have that wrestling match downstairs as Ben suggested"

"Why would I want to do that"

"Because I think you would enjoy it but if you don't we will do it up here and Ben might hear"

"What... are you asking me...to do..."

She then came up to me and whispered in my ear "Have Sex with me"

She took my hand and led me downstairs and kissed me along the way I couldn't believe this was happening. We got down to the living room and then she began to take off her clothes revealing a bra and panties and then my jaw dropped and I began to dribble.

"Well Jake that is a good sign just wait and see until and get naked"

She then took off the rest of her clothes. She was perfect even better than I could have dreamed she had perfectly placed nipples and everything. She then lay down on the floor.

"Why don't you take your clothes off and join me"

Kelly POV

I looked at Jake for someone at 13 he was so sexy that's why I thought he was 16. I looked at him while he took off his clothes. Oh My God as He took off his shirt I saw a amazing Six Pack that he had been working on. I saw him look at me licking his lips he then got back to the task in hand and began to take off his trousers and then as He took them off and I saw his Manhood. I creped towards him and then he looked at me oddly and then his face lit up when I grabbed his Manhood and then put it in my mouth and I began to suck it hard and he moaned and he continued to do so as I increased the hardness that I sucked his 8 inch manhood which was huge. He grabbed my head and then pulled it back and forth his must have been really close. He was.

"Kelly I aamm gonna cuum" So I sucked really really hard and then he came in my mouth. It tasted salty but It was so good it was the best thing I had ever tasted I wanted more but inside me this time but first we should have our wrestling match

"Jakey I think it is time to have our wrestling Match"

"I can't wait"

"But first let's get you ready for what is to come" I pulled out a book that contained Sexual Positions and then a DVD he looked at me oddly and then he looked like he had a bulb gone off in his head.

"What is that what I think it is Kelly?"

"What do you think it"

"A Porn Video and Book"

"Well Done watch carefully and this is what I shall do to you"

I put on the DVD and saw him look in ore in the fact what I was going to do to him the Video had taken 3 hours. Then he was smiling with pure happiness and excitement and then I gave him the Book full of the Positions.

"Page 17,34,67 and 156 and 157 each one has instructions on how to do them and what time to do them at."

"3 Hours on Sex with lose positions I can't last that long Kelly"

"Just keep going don't stop I know I won't be able to last that long either but I want you as long as I can and following that Video and Positions I can have you"

"Kiss Me You have only done it going down the stairs"

So I obeyed him and kissed him with deep passion and love and I put my Tongue into his Mouth and his responded with his as well. I put my hands all over his Young Body touching him everywhere even touching his arse a few times and each time I did that to his he did to mine until we both had run out of air. I then let go of him and then turned on the DVD and I lied down and waited for him to get on top of me and he did I got out a Condom from my jeans pocket and slipped it on his Manhood but before doing so kissing it and him moaning when I did it. We then watched the video and copied it by thrusting into me we were both releasing every 10 minutes I was surprised that Ben didn't hear us upstairs. We followed it exactly and I had the best sex ever. After having 2 hours strait of hardcore sex Jake's Condom was full of his cum so I took it off and His Manhood was covered completely in cum so I took it in my mouth and licked it off with him Cumming at the same time he was loaded with it and then I took his Condom and poured out the Cum into my Mouth and it was warm and Cold at the same time it was perfect. I took out another Condom and continued with the Sex.

Jake's POV

We had been going for 2 hours now and Kelly had just taken my Condom and my Manhood covered and full of Cum and ate it all she was a sex machine she unpaused the Porn DVD and we continued to follow the moves the next bit was my favourite part It was when I got to push my Manhood really deep and while doing that ravage her body kissing it and doing whatever I want to her and I can tell she was looking forward to it I wanted her to have the best Sex she would ever have and so we can do more often and at 13 I was amazed she would even do it with me but here I was. She was in Ecstasy and I wanted to keep it that way. The Porn Video was over and so She got the Book out and we followed the positions and I was pouring out cum every second I don't know how I could have so much inside me or well I continued the Positions. After 4 hours of Constance Sex I was really tired but then Kelly asked me to take off my Condom and do it with her without it. I was unsure but then she kissed me so well she persuaded me. Suddenly she flipped us over so she was on top and then she began to ride my Manhood I was amazed she had that much energy left and this time the release was the best yet and she collapsed on top of me and we just kissed and kissed and kissed until we feel asleep in each others arms I was dreaming of what other Sex we could have together.

I woke to find Kelly already awake and was waiting for me to get up.

"I am going to have a Shower do you want to join me?"

She then took me hand before I could answer and as we were already naked so the water was just turned and we kissed each other and touched each other we had explored each other last night but doing it again was just as good as it was the first night. It wasn't long before we were in the bath and having Sex again without a Condom and it was amazing but I began to worry in case she got pregnant but at the Time I couldn't care less I just wanted her and badly. After 10 minutes we had finished and we checked left and right to make sure Ben wasn't up he wasn't we crept down stairs and got dressed which we weren't too happy about it but I knew could do it with her anytime.

"Jake you may be a younger man but you have something going for you and not just sex and looks I will prepare more videos and new pages for next weekend" She then winked and we sat down and watched TV waiting for Ben to arrive.


End file.
